The invention relates to a control apparatus, a main board and a computer.
In existing computer systems, a main power supply supplies power to the system in both of a running (S0) state and a CPU stopping operation (S1) state, while a standby power supply supplies power to the system in all of the running (S0) state, the CPU stopping operation (S1) state, a stopping operation (S3) state for all components except memory, a sleep state (S4) or a shut-down state (S5). That is, when the system is in the turn-off mode (S4 sleep state or S5 shut-down state), the elements (such as devices like SB, SIO, network card, etc.) connected with the standby power supply are still consuming power, so that the system still consumes some power in the turn-off mode.